Life with Xerxes Break
by black-and-blue-lover12
Summary: Life with Xerxes Break can be pretty entertaining...for him. Watch as the main characters deal with Breaks crazy antics on a day to day basis. Crying, laughing, scared out of their minds and frustrated as all hell. These a shrot funny unrelated plots that star...you guessed it Xerxes Break. Rated T because I don't think I can keep it K .
1. Birthday Cake

This is my new fanfiction. They are quick unrelated plots that are pretty short so they should update pretty quickly…at first. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters

* * *

Birthday Cake

"What happened to the cake?" Sharon gasped looking at the empty plate.

"I don't know it was here an hour ago?" Reim said. "I don't know what could have…" He stopped his thought. No wait, he did know what might have happened to the cake. He turned around to see Break sitting in a chair with a fork in his mouth. He slowly licked it as though he was savoring the flavor of something that he just finished.

Sharon turned around to glare at Break. He finally looked up at the two; his red eye was big and watery as though he was a puppy. He left the fork in his mouth because he wasn't ready to let the flavor go. But this tactic wasn't working. Sharon's eyes were filled with rage and you could see sparks of fire in them. Liam was just staring in complete disapproval.

"Break," Sharon started. "what happened to the birthday cake that was here?" Break shrugged.

"Did you eat it?' Reim asked. Break looked down.

"BREAK!" Sharon shouted. "That was for my grandmother's 85th birthday!" Break looked back up with that one puppy dog eye. "Don't look at me like that!" Sharon pointed her finger at him. "You shouldn't have eaten the cake." Sharon got her fan, ready to strike Break.

"My word what is all the noise in here." Sheryl was wheeled into the room. All three looked at her.

"Well um…" Sharon looked down while twiddling her thumbs, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Break ate your birthday cake." She was acted like it was her fault.

"Oh did he now?" She was smiling for some reason.

"Yeah" Reim scratched the back of his head.

"Well in the truth is, I let him eat the cake. I didn't like the flavor of it." Sheryl was then wheeled out of the room.

Sharon and Liam stared at her as she left with their mouths practically hanging open. When they looked back at Break he was still sitting the fork in his mouth. He took it out and smiled.

"Any more cake?" He asked holding out his plate.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Thoughts? Should I continue? Let me know. Hope I can continue.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	2. Surprise

Well I've decided to continue with Life with Xerxes Break. So here is the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters.

* * *

Surprise!

It was a nice sunny day. Alice and Oz were enjoying the weather. Alice was shove as much meat as she could down her throat as per usual. But suddenly she stopped. He had a very bewildered look on her face. Something was off, very off.

"What's wrong Alice?" Oz asked noticing her confusion.

"Something's missing…" She said. She put her finger to her lips and tapped it. "I can't put my finger on it. Someone hasn't been here in a while." She sat there for a while. "I got it!" She made a fist and put it into her flat palm. "The clown hasn't shown his face in a while."

"You mean Break?" Oz said. "You know…now that you mention it I haven't seen him in a few days. I wonder where he is?"

"Who cares I was just wondering why these past couple of days have been so peaceful. That clown could stay missing forever it's been so nice without him." Alice continued eating.

"He's probably been at Pandora for business."

"Are you talking about Break?" Sharon came outside and butted in on their conversation.

"Yeah we were just talking about how we haven't seen him in a while." Oz informed her.

"Well he's not at Pandora. I was worried about him and I asked the members but no one has seen him."

"Seriously?" Oz raised an eyebrow. "Where could he be?"

"Who cares?" Alice said shoving a hunk of meat down her throat.

"Aww. You won't miss me?" Oz, Alice and Sharon froze.

"Wh-who said that?" Oz asked frighten. Alice swallowed everything she had in her mouth.

"I don't know." She said.

"You didn't answer my question." All of the sudden Break's head popped out from under the table cloth and on to Alice's lap.

"AHHH!" Alice screamed. She swiftly got up from her chair and a few feet away from the table. "How long have you been there?" Alice pointed her fork at Break like she was going to attack him with it.

"A while." He said with a smile. "But I'm wondering if you say you won't miss me then why did you bring me up in the first place? I would-"

WHAM!

Sharon hit him on the head with her paper fan. Break lay on the pavement face down. Sharon was not at all pleased with the way Break decided to appear.

"Where have you been!" She started to rant. "I have been worried sick! You can't just…" She went on and on.

Oz and Alice looked at each other and decided to carefully leave before Sharon exploded. Slowly they walked backwards trying not to catch her attention. They finally made it to the safety of the house and within moments they heard.

"BAKA!" And a series of whacks from her paper fan. The two huddled in the corner scared for their lives.

* * *

Poor Break! Sharon is a very scary lady when she wants to be. Well I hope you liked this chapter.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	3. A little too much?

Okay I'm going to be gone for a week so unfortunately I won't be able to update until beginning of July when I come back so I'm going to work on the chapters while I'm at the shore when I got down time. So when I come back there will be tons of updates (pretty much every day). Also I might just be ready to reveal my other (and longer) Pandora Hearts story that's in the works.

Probably wasn't a good idea to make a new story right before I leave for a week but I couldn't help it.

* * *

A little too much?

"So…" Break started. "Trying to quit smoking…again?"

"Shut up Break!" Gil shouted. "It's your fault I picked up this stupid habit!"

"It's not my fault you so desperately wanted to be like Oscar." Break shrugged. "So is this your 10th time. Oh I've seem to have lost count."

"SHUT UP!" Gil pulled his hat over his eyes and sat in solitude in the corner. Break looked at the pitiful Gil struggling to coop without a cigarette. But that gave Break an idea. He went to go find Alice.

"Alice?" He asked.

"What do you want clown?" She crossed her arms.

"I was wondering if you want to help me with something."

"No-" She started.

"I has to do with Gil."

"I'm listening." Break smiled devilishly.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want this?" Alice was waving a cigarette in front of Gil's face.

"Yes…" He gulped. Sweat started to come down his face. He was having a hard time resisting. Alice continued to wave the cigarette in front of him. She was very persistent.

"AHH!" Gil screamed getting up from hiss spot. He ran away just to escape Alice's torment. Before he knew it he was kitchen with Break standing at the counter.

"Oh Gil, nice to see you've moved from that spot." Break said.

"Alice was tempting me with a cigarette. I had to get out of there." He was breathing deeply from being out of shape.

"Well that's unfortunate." He poured a drink into a glass. "How about a drink, it'll calm your nerves." He held out the glass. Gil was a little hesitant to take it but it might get his mind off of smoking. So he drank it in one gulp.

"Wow!" Gil said with shinning eyes. "That's really good! Can I have another glass."

"Of course!" Break happily poured him another glass. Hours passed and the second bottle was nearly gone being engulfed by the two men. They laughed and joked the whole way through.

"You're okay Break." Gil slurred. He was wobbling in his seat.

"Thank you." Break patted Gil's back. That was enough to make him lose his balance and fall off his chair. Break started laughing. "Oh you gullible fool Gil!"

"You were right that was funny." Alice came in the room laughing herself.

"Getting him drunk is so easy."

Alice walked up to Gil and kicked his side. He grumbled a little and started to get back up. But he kept stumbling over himself nearly hitting his head on the counter. This only made Break and Alice laugh harder.

"Hey you stupid rabbit what are you laughing at?" Gil yelled…at a plant. The laughing continued. "You stop that!" He pointed at the plant. "Break do something about it." He was talking to a large pot. It didn't answer him. "Come on Break!" He whined. "Tell her off! She doesn't like you either!" it still didn't answer

So of course this made Gil made so he went to attack the pot but missed completely. He fell flat on his face. He made the ground shake so much the pot fell off the table and landed on his head. Break now fell out of his chair in laughter.

"What's going on in there?" They heard a voice call. Break stopped laughing. But Alice continued, she clearly didn't hear the voice.

"Could you hold this for me?" Break asked Alice. She could only nod she was laughing too hard. Break then gave her the still slight full bottle and climbed out the window.

"Alice! What did you do to Gil?" Oz asked. Alice stopped her incessant laughing. That's when she realized Break was gone and she was left with the bottle making it look like she had done this alone.

"I-" She started but didn't finish because Vincent came out of nowhere.

"GIL!' He ran over to his dear brother but he was out cold. "You're dead rabbit." He got really angry. Alice took this time to start running.

"When I get my hands on you I will kill you, you clown!" She shouted while being chase be Vincent down the hall.

Outside Break was enjoying a piece of cake while listening to the commotion he cause. Life was sweet.

* * *

At least this one ended happy…for Break. Well it can't be all happy. See you for the next chapter.

One last thing. I just realized something. When I come back I'm going to have a ton of e-mail because there is no internet. That's going to be fun. I like to reply to reviews so if you do review and I don't write anything back I'm sorry. So please don't be afraid to review I promise I'll get back to as soon as I come home. Promise ^_^

Black-and-blue-lover12


	4. What the hell was that?

I'M BACK! Okay no long apology just read it's what you've been waiting for. GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters.

* * *

What the hell was that?

The carriage jostled and shook. It was a runaway and Break, Gil and Alice were in it.

_'How did I manage to get stuck in a runaway carriage with these two out of all people?'_ Alice thought. _'Why isn't Oz here? He's my servant, he should be with me.'_ Alice was very annoyed. She couldn't even remember how she got in this situation in the first place. Why would she even go with these two.

"This isn't looking well." Break said. "I don't think there is a way to stop this thing."

"Well maybe if you hadn't pissed off the driver we wouldn't be in this mess!" Gil yelled at him.

"All I said was if he could hurry up a bit. We were going so slow." Break shrugged.

"Well were going fast now!" Gil was very pissed at him. "Happy now?"

"Well honestly I'm starting to feel a little motion sick." Gil jumped him and started to choke him. Furious with him. Break simply hit Gil with the end of his cane.

_'These two are hopeless.'_ Alice thought_. 'I can't use my powers to stop this cart 'cause Oz isn't here. I swear if I get out of this that boy is going to get it.'_

"Listen Gil, I didn't know that our driver had a grudge against me and wanted me dead."

"You didn't recognize him?" Gil asked Break. "You could have prevented this if he hadn't seen you."

"Nope." He smiled.

"Well we're going to die because you." Gil said.

"Unless we think of a way out of the carriage."

"We already tried genius. The doors are locked." Gil told him.

"Oh that's a shame." Break tilted his head. He looked out the window. The three sat there for a moment in silence. It was a horrible it was like they were waiting for a miracle that wouldn't happen. Like waiting for a bomb to go off but they didn't know when. Finally Break cut off the silence.

"Well I think I'm going to leave." Alice and Gil both looked at Break in a confused manner. Break raised his cane and smashed the window on the door. "Bye-bye." He jumped out the smashed window. Alice and Gil looked out the back window to see him on the road, completely unharmed, waving to them. When Alice and Gil looked back they saw they were just about to crash in to a wall.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed together.

Alice woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around to find herself in her bed. She wasn't in a runaway carriage. No Gil, no Break. She wiped the sweat of her forehead. She took a couple of deep breaths.

"What the hell kind of dream was that?" She asked herself.

Her door swung opened and at the entrance was a very tall Gil. He looked tired and infuriated. There were bags under his eye and his hair was more of a mess than usual. His nostrils flared as he exhaled. His groggy voice finally spoke.

"You had the same dream didn't you?" He asked. Gil and Alice stared at each other for a long time. They knew what they were going to do.

They walked down the hall into the door across from Sharon's room. It was dark like the rest of the house a lump was in the middle of the bed. The two glared down at it. It rolled over and opened its one red eye.

"Oh," Break said still sleepy. "I'm glad to still see you alive. " He smiled. Fire lit in Alice and Gil's eyes.

The end result of this wasn't pretty.

"What happen to those two?" Oz asked pointing at Alice and Gil.

"They had a nightmare and it was just a rough night after that." Break said licking a lollipop giggling to himself. If only Oz really knew what happened.

* * *

I don't like the sound of that. Then again I wrote it so I do know what happened. Ooo, mysterious.

I just had to do a dream one. I love writing about dreams because they never make any sense and it's so much fun to write stuff that doesn't make any sense.

Well at any rate I'll see you later. Again sorry for lack of chapters I'm back now. Don't worry I got lots done so you'll be looking forward to that. Don't be afraid to review I love to hear what you guys think. ^_^

Black-and-blue-lover12


	5. Boom! Pop! and Bang!

Okay it's sort of a late 4th of July special. I know some of you don't live here in America (lucky bastards). But I thought I do this because I thought of the idea and went…"Hey the 4th of July is close so why not." It worked out perfectly. Except for the fact that I'm updating this on the 5th of July and I forgot to call my godmother…crap! That's on the to do list. Well that's enough from me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters.

* * *

Boom! Pop! and Bang!

When he saw them he knew he had to get them. They were so beautiful. Some big some small and all different colors. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

Alice and Oz were walking outside. They were headed for the kitchen because Alice's tummy started growling.

**BOOM!**

"What was that?" Alice asked.

**BOOM!** And again. **BOOM!**

"Are we being attacked?" Oz panicked. "Let's get out of here.!" They ran for the house.

* * *

Gil was sitting in a chair having a smoke (nope he didn't quit). He looked like he was sulking about something. But then again he always looked like that.

**POP!**

Gil looked around but didn't see anything. But in a moment a cat came running from behind the house toward Gil.

"CAT!" Gil freaked out getting up from his chair.

**POP! POP!** Two more cats came running.

"AHH!" Where were these cats coming from.

**POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!** And a storm of cats came running. Gil ran for his life.

* * *

Reim was enjoying a nap. He had no duties for the day and he felt like he deserved a rest.

**BANG!**

His eyes snapped open. What had made that noise? He put on his glasses and looked out his window.

**BANG!** There were sparks of red. Reim was so frightened by this he fell backwards and spent the rest of his day cowering underneath his bed.

* * *

"Milady, are you ready?" Break asked Sharon.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Sharon wirily asked Break.

"You'll see." He said. "Okay start the show!" Break commanded. Soon the sky lit up with colors of all sorts. Explosions rung in their ears, the night sky was now bright and beautiful. The sparks made their eyes light up as they watched the wonders in front of them.

"Break this is amazing!" Sharon said her eyes big and wide not wanting to miss a second of the firework display.

"I knew you would love it." It was always a joy to see Sharon happy and smiling, as long as she never finds out about the fireworks he used earlier. In fact he still he still had some up his sleeve…literally.

* * *

Such a bittersweet ending. I don't know if they had fireworks in the time period that the story takes place but this is fanfiction so anything goes.

Well see you later cause I can't think of anything else to say.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	6. Ladies

Sorry about my laziness. I've actually been busy and lazy which is the cause of the massive delay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters

* * *

Ladies

* * *

"Hello Break!" Oscar said cheerfully.

"What brings you here?" Break asked.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you so I wanted to hang out and-"

"What do you want?" Break narrowed his eye. Oscar suddenly became very sulky.

"Okay, you caught me, I need your help." He sighed

"With what?"

"You see I was at a bar and…"

"You made a bet your going to lose?" Break smirked at that thought.

"No…not again." Oscar shivered at the memory of the last time that happened. "I met a girl."

"She thinks you're a big creep and you want me to make you look better by being a bigger creep in front of her."

"So you'll do it." Oscars eyes sparkled. Break glared at him.

"No." He said coldly as he started to walk away.

"Please Break!" Oscar pleaded. "I'll do anything you want in return!" Now that stuck a cord.

"Anything?" Break looked back.

"Yes , anything." Oscar was one his knees

"Alright then." Break stuck out his hand. "No going back okay."

"Deal!" Oscar took his hand without hesitation. He didn't realize what he had just agreed to.

* * *

"Okay there she is." Oscar whispered in the bushes. "Just like we rehearsed."

""Is this really nessary? Break asked dreading what he was about to do.

"Yes now go!" Oscar commanded.

Break tapped the woman's shoulder. When she turned around Break wasn't there. She shrugged it off but then when she turned back around Break was there in her face with a creepy smile.

"AHH!" She screamed stepping back.

"Hello!" Break said cheerfully.

"Hello…" She couldn't think of any words to say. That's when she noticed Break had a pair of kitty ears on and tail. Her eyes were wide as she stared.

"My, aren't you a pretty woman." He said struggling to keep a smile on his face.

"Thank you?" She was very nervous.

As they stared at each other Break decided that he had too much self respect to do the rest of this ridiculous plan. So he got rid of the fake smile plastered on his face, he looked quite angry.

"Okay, " He said in a harsh tone. "Forget this." He walked away passing the woman. "Goodbye." He didn't even look back.

Oscar jumped out from their hiding spot, furious at Break for not going through with the plan. It was brilliant too, one of the best he's ever thought of. He was going to make him…

"Oh," The woman interrupted his thoughts. "It's you again." She said to him.

"Hello, how have you been? " Oscar asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself. I just met the weirdest person ever." Oscar took this as an opportunity.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well first…" She started to tell him everything that just happened as they walked away.

* * *

"Well it looks like you owe me." Break said when he saw Oscar later that day.

"What are you talking about? You didn't go through with the plan." Oscar said.

"The deal was that I make you look good in front of that woman, and that's exactly what I did. So prepare yourself I plan to use 'anything' to my advantage." Oscar gulped. What did he have in mind exactly.

* * *

Again sorry about the lack of updates, I hope you'll tell me what you think of this chapter. Hope to see you soon

Black-and-blue-lover12


	7. Yummy!

Just read the chapter I was laughing so hard while writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters

* * *

Yummy!

Oz was outside enjoying the nice spring day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining and the flowers filled the air with a pleasant scent. Everything was wonderful, nothing could ruin his day.

"Oz!" Oz looked back to see Break coming toward him.

"Hi Break!" Oz waved. He was so cheerful, so happy…so…unsuspecting. Break took a seat next to Oz.

* * *

On the other side Gil was watching his master sitting with a sneak little…

* * *

"So what's new with you?" Oz asked.

"Well…" Break started.

* * *

Gil was reading their lips. What did that guy want with his mater? "Well there's a little secret." He said to himself _'Secret? What secret is he keeping?'_ Gil thought to himself. He continued to watch them carefully. He was very angry at Break and what he just might say.

_'You better not poison his mind with your lies'_ Gil thought._ 'Wait he's saying something!'_

"I Love...You?" Gil gasped.

* * *

"Olive juice?" Oz asked.

"Yes," Break nodded. "It's great for cooking things up!"

* * *

"I'm great at cooking things up?" Gil was turning pale. If that wasn't bad enough Oz looked really happy. "Really?" Was next to come out of his mouth.

_'How? This cannot be happing!'_ Gil thought._ 'No this is bad. Very, very, VERY bad!_' Tears started to stream. '_Why Oz why?_' Gil didn't understand it at all. Why Break that guy was a no good, sugar loving creep in Gil's eyes.

* * *

"You should come try it with me some time." Break suggested.

"I will!" Oz said excited. He licked his lips at the thought of delicious food. He sat there and imagined what it might taste like. He had never had food cooking in Olive juice, he couldn't help what they might have. It had to be delicious if Break said it was. Break did know good food when he tasted it.

"Great! I'll see you later then." Break got up from his seat. In the door frame Gil who had been watching was completely speechless. As Break passed him he took a lollipop out from his sleeve and licked it seductively. Then walked away.

All he could hear in the distance was Gil screaming like his worst nightmare had come true.

Break giggled.

* * *

I'm sorry if it was a little hard to follow but I'm still laughing. I think this is hilarious. It'll be really awkward if I'm the only one. Let me know what you think.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	8. I just wanted to pee

Okay I know it's been a while but anyway here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters

I just wanted to pee

* * *

"Where is that thing?" Break mumbled to himself.

"You lost it baka!" Emily said laughing.

"Shut up!" Break said frustrated. "I'm already mad about this whole situation."

Now if you're wondering if what Break lost it's his cane. He had it about an hour ago but put it down somewhere. Now what's worse is that he can't even remember why he put it down.

"You really are getting old if you can't remember what you did only an hour ago!" Emily was still laughing. Break's eyebrow started to twitch.

"If you don't knock it off I swear I'll choke the laughter out of you." Emily was quiet after that.

Break continued to look through the mansion. He tried to remember where he was last with that cane. Why was he so stupid to put it down in the first place? He just couldn't remember. Was it payback for all the thing he had done.

No. That couldn't possibly be it. He was the nicest person in the world, everybody loved him.

"That could be debated." Emily said. Break glared at her. She quickly turned her head the other way saying something under her breath.

"What was that?" Break smiled at her while looking angry at the same time.

"Nothing!" She said.

Break continued to comb through the mansion looking for his cane. He thought the possibilities of who took it.

Maybe Oz took it. He is a brat who probably would play with it. Then again Alice would do it for revenge of those few incidents. Maybe that damn Vincent took it, he's always been his enemy and getting mad about all the crap he does to his dear precious brother…

**Clunk.**

What was that?

**Clunk.**

And again.

**Clunk.**

It sound like someone walking with a cane!

**Clunk.**

Break started to follow the sound. He quickly walked down the hall following the sound.

**Clunk.**

It was getting louder. Break walked even quicker now. When he rounded the corner he saw Gil walking with his cane.

"Gil? What are you doing with my cane?" Break asked.

"Both of my legs fell asleep and I need to go to the bathroom. I saw your cane on the table, so I'm using it to help me get there." Gil explained.

Oh did Break smile at that. Without a second thought Break took the cane form Gil and hit his legs with it. Gil fell to the ground with a loud thud and his face shrieked with pain. He bit his lip in frustration of the pain from his legs falling asleep. The pins and needles feeling, combined with the whack from the cane was too much.

"AHH!" He yelled. Break laughed.

"NO GIL!" Vincent went to Gil's side. "What happened to you?" Vincent immediately looked up at Break. His eye lit up with flames. Break quickly acted and swung his cane into Vincent's shins and he fell down next to Gil. Break quickly ran away from the two giggling like a little girl.

"It was nice knowing you." Emily said.

* * *

A little while later...

"Hahahahahaha!" Alice couldn't stop laughing. "Hahahaha!"

Gil's face was red while he still laid on the ground. Vincent had gone to chase Break down. Gil's legs were still asleep so he tried to cover the mess he had made. Alice looked at him again.

"Hahaha! Seaweed head pissed himself! Need a diaper? Hahaha!"

Alice stood there laughing knowing she could use this for torture for the years to come.

* * *

That's the end for now. And no I don't know if they had diapers back then...I don't care.

Now for the record this chapter is based on a true story. This is kind of close to what happened to a friend of mine but lucky for her she didn't piss her pants. (I added that in) well anyway I'll see you soon.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	9. Happy Birthday Break

So today is Xerxes Break's birthday so in celebration I will be posting this birthday special and one other chapter later today so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters

Happy Birthday Break

* * *

Break walked down the hall humming merrily. Today was the greatest day, his birthday. Now to be completely honest he doesn't like his birthday because it just reminds him of how old he is. But what he does like is the cake. Not just the cake, the cookies, candy and everything sweet. He started to drool a little bit at the thought of all those sweets.

He reached the door to the living room. He swung it open.

"I'm here!" He sang.

"Oh, hello Break." Sharon said.

"Shut it clown I'm trying to eat." Alice was mad.

Break looked around and it was just those two sitting and eating meat. There was nothing else it all looked the same. There was no decorations or guest or more importantly no sweets. He was totally shocked. He started to look around and under the furniture to see if they were just hiding some of it but he found nothing.

"What are you looking for Break?" Sharon asked.

"Uhh….I was looking for my book I thought I left it in here. I guess it's not, it must be on my desk." He said as he rushed out of the room in embarrassment.

"Good cover." Emily said when they left.

"I can't believe milady forgot my birthday. I can imagine Alice but Sharon." He sighed.

"Maybe they weren't ready." Emily said. "Maybe they were playing it up because the sweets aren't done." That was a good point. "Let's go to see what they're doing in the kitchen."

So the two headed off to sneak a peak in the kitchen. When they got there they were careful to be quiet as they took a look in to see what was going on. Unfortunately the door squeaked and totally gave them away.

"Hey Break!" Said a very cheery Oz. Break cringed, he thought he could get away. But he reluctantly opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would get something to eat." He said. He looked around and there was still nothing. Just Gil and Oz sitting drinking water.

"Well if you're looking for something sweet there aren't any." Gil said. "We ate the last ones just a while ago."

"Okay then I'll just be going." That had made him even more sad. There weren't even sweets to just snack on. That and Oz and Gil both forgot his birthday. This was turning out worse that he thought. He slowly walked through the halls feeling sorry.

"You know Gil could have been lying." Emily said trying to cheer Break up.

"Gil can't lie, he's terrible at it." Break informed Emily. She had nothing.

"Break!" His head shot up. Reim was walking toward him. "Come with me." He grabbed Break's wrist and pulled him along. Break was so happy there was no way his best friend had forgotten. They went into the library and Reim put a stack of papers in to his hands. "I need you to help me sort these. Oscar was supposed to help me but it seems he's taking his time getting here."

Break sighed. He started to sort the papers. About an hour in Oscar came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Reim." Oscar said.

"If you were flirting with a girl I swear…" Oscar laughed. Reim pinched the bridge of his nose. "Break you can go thanks for the help." Break stood up and left.

* * *

He walked out to the garden. It was the most beautiful day ever and he was just a big miserable sack of shit. He sighed. Why didn't anybody remember his birthday.

"What's wrong Break?" Sheryl wheeled next to him. "Why are you so sad on such a lovely day?"

"It's not like you would know." He said.

"That it's your birthday?" His head popped up.

"You remembered?" He asked shocked.

"Of course I would remember how could I not?" She said.

"Nobody else did. Not even Sharon and Reim. And there weren't even any sweets for me to eat."

"Do you think they didn't remember for a reason?" Break gave Sheryl a very confused look. "You think all the pranks you pulled made them want to forget? You aren't the nicest person around." Break was shocked to hear her say that.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should be nicer to them. I don't even care about the sweets anymore I would just like to have them remember."

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BREAK!" Break fell out of his chair. When he turned around everyone was there holding cake and cookies and present and smiling.

"What you all remembered?" Break was very confused.

"Of course we remembered how could we forget your birthday Break?" Sharon said.

"We were just throwing you off making you think we didn't so we could surprise you." Reim said.

"It was funny to see you fall of the chair, clown." Alice laughed.

So they put down the sweets and started their party. Break was happily eating a piece of one of the cakes when Gil came over.

"So did you really mean what you said about being nicer?" He asked Break.

"Nope!" He smiled while he put his finger in the icing and wiped it on Gil's nose. He walked away giggling.

* * *

Well it was totally cliché but cute right? I hope it was. Well I see you when the next chapter is done.

Black-and-blue-lover-12


End file.
